Meryl
Merylene Acqua-Sirene,' '''also known as' Meryl',' is a mermaid character originating from George Fan's Insaniquarium, one of PopCap's published games. Meryl is one of main protagonists of the PopCap-Topia ''series. She is a mermaid who lives in the Poptopian ocean, and is a member of Lucky PopCap 7. Description Physical Appearance Meryl is a mermaid with long wavy purple hair, brown eyes, and a lime green tail. She wears a purple bra with two purple straps that run over her shoulders, which is 'traditional mermaid wardrobe.' Personality In ''Insaniquarium, ''her personality is shown only through minor dialogue and her in-game ability. Every once in a while, she'll sing a song that makes guppies drop three coins in a row. She's also seen running the Fish Emporium, where the player can buy guppies, carnivores, and many other fish. In the story, she's described as being delighted by singing for audiences, as she has virtuoso singing talents. In the ''PopCap-Topia ''series, she is a genuinely nice and level-headed person who likes helping people. She acts like a mother to anyone who needs her, including her pets and her younger friends (like Lex.) She also loves to sing, and performs in a band known as the 'Siren Sisters' with her three younger sisters. She act like a 'big sister' to Crazy Dave, a human whom she is really close to. History Meryl has lived her entire life in Aquarium, Poptopia's ocean kingdom. She has three younger sisters who she's very close with. When Meryl was very young, she followed stories of caves that went to other places, and found herself on Insani. It was here she met Cyrax, who gave her a magic shell as a gift. The shell allowed her to transform her tail into legs, so that she could walk on the surface. Unbeknownst to Meryl, Cyrax was known as a planetary conquerer, and after she left he made plans to invade her home. Meryl used the shell to travel the surface for weeks at a time, despite the fact her legs were fragile. Eventually, after many years had passed, Meryl was skilled enough at magic to no longer need the shell, as she could just create a floating bubble to go to the surface with. Around this time she started the Fish Emporium, a place where merkind could buy guppies (as pets, not for eating.) She and her sisters also formed a band, known as the 'Siren Sisters.' When Cyrax invaded Aquarium, Meryl stepped in as a hero and almost singlehandedly defeated Cyrax and his army, using a blaster made in Insani to penetrate their alien shells. It's rumored by some that she died in the final battle with the alien, but was brought back by Angie the Angelfish. Shortly after this battle, her prized pet 'Presto' was hatched. Seven years later, a cruise ship on Earth crashed due to interference by Dr. Zomboss, and one of the unfortunate victims fell through one of the caves that acted as a portal to Poptopia's ocean. Luckily, Meryl managed to rescue him in time, having to use her legs to bring him to the surface on Earth. This human turned out to be Crazy Dave, and Meryl left him with a seashell as a parting gift. Around this time Meryl also met two other mermaids, Beryl and Neptuna. Neptuna was formerly Aquarium royalty, but she died under mysterious circumstances when Meryl was very young. She reappeared on Poptopia as a zombie, resuming her role as the leader of Aquarium's army, and she and Meryl became fast friends. Beryl, however, was created by Cyrax during his takeover, being a combination of Meryl's DNA and a Balrog. She sought revenge for Cyrax's defeat, but Meryl was only kind to her, refusing to fight her. Neptuna, however, was ''very willing to fight Beryl. Frustrated, Beryl retreated to Insani, and wasn't heard from again until 'Welcome to Poptopia. ' Meryl shortly thereafter had a dream about Princess Spectrum, and joined the Lucky PopCap 7. She, along with the other six members, had about hand in bringing the princess back, and defeating Queen Eliana Trona Acquisite. After the events of 'Welcome to Poptopia,' Meryl still lives in Aquarium, running the Fish Emporium and singing for the Siren Gals. If the Lucky 7 ever need any help, she is quick to arrive. Abilities Natural Abilities * '''Mermaid Magic: She has her own mermaid magic, being born with it in Poptopia's ocean. Skillset * Music: She has a great passion in singing, and she's extremely talented at it. * Kindness & Care: '''Meryl is shown to be kind & caring towards her friends and pets. She is especially kind to the enemies she'd like to redeem, but she's quick to find some of them won't change so easily. * '''Magic Shell: A shell given to her by Cyrax as a "gift." It has the ability to split her tail into two legs, allowing her to traverse the surface. However, these legs are painful and fragile, so Meryl typically prefers to just use a bubble. * Blaster: '''She may not look it, but Meryl is very skilled with her blaster, especially after the war with Cyrax. Unique Abilities * '''Song Attraction: Because of her singing talent, she has the ability to attract marine animals to be happy or to help attacking enemies through her songs. * 'Floating Bubble: '''Instead of using her shell to transform herself into her human form, she can form a bubble that allows her to float on the surface. * '''Healing: '''Meryl can use her magic to heal her allies. Trivia * Although Insaniquarium was only published by PopCap games, not created, it is still considered a 'PopCap Game'. * Despite being over 70, she's still very young looking. This is true for all of mermaidkind. * Meryl is a vegan. * CrazyPlantMae and OneFey state that Meryl is older than Crazy Dave ** This is a reference to the fact that ''Insaniquarium was made seven years before Plants vs. Zombies. Category:Insaniquarium Category:Lucky PopCap 7